A conventional ultrasound imaging system usually includes a probe, a host computer and a display unit. These components are linked by cables for data information transmission. Conventional ultrasound imaging systems have low portability. In other words, bulky conventional ultrasound imaging systems are inconvenient to carry and move around.
In addition, conventional ultrasound imaging systems impose high requirements on their operators. For example, operators of conventional ultrasound imaging systems must go through a professional training process. In particular, three dimensional (“3D”) imaging and four dimensional (“4D”) imaging features demand even higher requirements on the operators. Moreover, 3D fetal images and 4D fetal images can only be obtained by using extremely expensive conventional ultrasound imaging systems.
With rapid advancements in chip technologies in accordance with Moore's law, chip density becomes higher and higher while chips' physical dimension becomes smaller and smaller. In addition, chips are becoming more powerful at lower power consumption. Accordingly, integrated circuit technologies make small sized ultrasound imaging system equipment possible. Furthermore, rapid developments in machine vision technologies provide certain technological foundation for an intelligent 3D imaging system.
Communication technologies have advanced rapidly in last few decades as well. High speed broadband wireless communication technologies have obtained wide adoption worldwide, and make wireless imaging system possible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless intelligent ultrasound fetal imaging system. There is a further need for a handheld wireless intelligent ultrasound fetal imaging system that generates 3D and 4D images.